In order to test the reliability of a head-disk interface engineers employ spinstands that allow for component-level reliability testing. Spinstands employ a motor to spin the disk and an adjustable mount on which to affix the read-write head, suspension, or head stack assembly (“HSA”). Currently, spinstands use ball bearing-based motors to spin the disks, and the ball bearing-based motors are very expensive to replace. Ball bearing-based motors inherently have radial runout issues that lead to increasingly less accurate radial positioning of the head on the disk. Ball, race, and cage modes all significantly contribute to this radial runout. Furthermore, ball bearing-based motors employ oil and/or grease in the bearings that can outgas, which can contaminate the head-disk interface being tested. Moreover, seals on ball bearing-based motors can rub, creating particulate contamination in the process. Such particulate contamination may render the reliability test worthless because the reliability test is meant to stress the head-disk interface without the influence of external contamination.